Year one, Harry and Ron style!
by Anthony Thomas
Summary: How I think Harry and Ron's first year at Hogwarts should have gone, different plot line.Falken
1. Before Hogwarts!

_Harry and Ron's Year's before Hogwarts_

_By: Falken_

_Bill: 19_

_Charlie: 18_

_Percy: 15_

_Fred/George: 12_

_Ron: 11_

_Ginny: 10_

_Harry: 11_

"Mom!" screamed an ten-year old Ronald Weasly at eight a.m.

"What's the matter Ronnie?" asked Mrs. Weasly hurrying up the stairs to Ron's room. Ron pointed to his bed where there was a spider in place of his teddy bear.

"Fred and George did it mom," he yelled.

"Fred, George," screamed Mrs. Weasly

"Yes?" asked Fred innocently.

"Did you turn Ronald's Teddy Bear into a spider like last year?" she asked the two boy's sternly.

"No mum I swear," started Fred.

"It was Charlie," finished George.

"I happen to find that very hard to believe boys," she told Fred and George.

"But, mom," said Fred.

"It really wasn't us," said George. Arthur Weasly came up the stairs to find his wife Molly interrogating Fred and George.

"What did they do this time?" asked Mr. Weasly.

"They turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider during the night," she told her husband.

"Dad," said Fred.

"We didn't do it," said George.

"ARE YOU SURE?" asked Arthur giving them an evil look.

"REALLY SURE," said Fred and George at once their fingers twitching.

"You happen to be lying," said Molly.

"How do you it," said Fred.

"How can you tell if we are lying?" asked George.

"That is for us to know and you not to find out," said Arthur high-fiving his wife behind the boy's backs. "And as a punishment you both will denome the garden five times, by yourselves," said Arthur.

"And," said Molly, "you will help me with the dishes this week."

Meanwhile at number four-privet drive a young boy named Harry Potter was making breakfast for his relatives.

"Hurry up boy," shouted Vernon Dursley.

"Yes uncle Vernon," said Harry in fright of his uncle. After Harry put the ten eggs, one pound of bacon, a loaf of toast, and a gallon of orange juice on the table he started pouring his aunt a cup of tea when something caught his eye out the window. It was a white horse eating the grass in the Dursleys garden, while staring at the white horse he accidentally over poured his aunt Petunia's tea.

"You foul boy, you spilt tea on Dudley's school clothes," said Petunia slapping Harry across the face.

"Sorry aunt Petunia," said Harry wiping up all of the tea off the table and running upstairs to fetch Dudley new clothes for the day. After Harry got Dudley different clothes Harry retreated to his cupboard to get clothes that fit him properly for school.

"BOY," shouted Vernon Dursley, "you are going to miss the bus, and I don't you dirtying up my car," he shouted. Harry ran down the stairs just in time for his aunt Petunia to hand him a bag lunch consisting of a smashed butter and jelly sandwich, and a bruised apple.

"Thank you aunt Petunia," Harry said grateful he was getting anything at all, and dashing out the front door just in time for the bus to arrive at the end of the Dursleys driveway.

"Good morning Harry," said Maxwell the bus driver.

"Morning Maxwell," Harry said graciously taking a water bottle from Maxwell to go with his lunch. "And thank you," said Harry putting the bottle in his bag. Harry took a seat in the first seat behind Maxwell, that way the other kids would leave him alone. On the way to school Harry was hit with several including a gumball, some spare change, and a soft baseball. Maxwell stopped the bus to tell the other kids to leave Harry alone; only Maxwell cared about Harry, other than Mrs. Figg the batty old cat lady and his teachers. After math class Dudley's gang who proceeded to try and flush Harry's school items down the toilet cornered Harry. Harry arrived ten minutes late for class holding wet notebooks and ruined pencils; the teacher asked Harry if they could speak outside the door for a moment.

"Harry what happened to your stuff?" asked Mrs. Boettcher.

"You know the usual," said Harry sadly.

"Dudley," she asked him.

"Got it in one," Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, how about I give you your work for the rest of the day and send you off to the principles office, you can even get a free lunch today," Mrs. Boettcher told him.

"Thank you Mrs. Boettcher," Harry said giving the woman a hug and waiting for her to return with his clean stuff. When Harry arrived in the detention room; which had been reserved for Harry and was filled with snacks and comfy chairs, Harry noticed the white horse out the window, it had been the same one that he saw that morning.

"Mr. Humberg," said Harry calling attention to the principle.

"Yes Harry, is there anything else we can get you?" he asked feeling sorry that Harry had to suffer from his cousin, little did he know that was the least of Harry's problems.

"No I just want to ask you something," said Harry.

"And what might that be?" asked the principle.

"Do you see a little white horse outside the window?" asked Harry.  
"No, Harry are you feeling okay today?" asked the principle.

"I'm feeling fine Mr. Humberg," Harry said annoyed.

"Mrs. Ace," said Mr. Humberg, "I think Harry needs a temperature check," said Mr. Humberg, "he is seeing things outside of the window."

"I'll be right in to see Harry," shouted Mrs. Ace from the nurses' office. The nurse walked into the detention room where Harry was munching on a bowl full of apple slices with peanut butter spread on them. "Now what seems to be the problem?" asked Mrs. Ace.

"Nothing," muttered Harry.

"He's seeing things," said Mr. Humberg to the nurse. The nurse proceeded to take Harry's temperature and his blood pressure and his weight.

"Harry eat some of these leftover ribs from my place you need to put some meat on those bones," scolded Mrs. Ace. .

After breakfast at the burrow, Arthur Weasly kissed every one of his children, well the four that weren't in school that was and his wife on the lips and aparated to work. After their dad left for work Ron and Ginny started making a plan to prank the twins, which they had been doing a lot lately. The first step in their prank was to tell Fred and George that they were going to be pranked when they least expected it; it was called operation paranoia. The second step was the minute they forgot about the prank it would happen, it was called operation prank time. The final step in their prank was to trick Fred and George into going swimming in their swimming hole, and then cover them in their chicken's feathers.

"Fred, George," yelled Ron from his bedroom at the top of the house.

"Hey Ron," said George running up the stairs to Ron's room, with Fred close behind him.

"Ginny," said Fred.

"We decided to tell you," said Ginny, pointing at her and Ron, "that we have devised a plan to prank you two," she said pointing at them (Fred and George).

"Smooth," said George.

"Move," said Fred, "I mean," he said again.

"Who tells someone," said George.

"When they are going to," said Fred.

"Prank them," finished George.

"We do," said Ron defensively.

"Okay," said Fred and George walking out of the room.

"Hug me brother," said Ginny running to Ron.

"Hug me sister," said Ron running to Ginny and hugging her tightly.

Mrs. Weasly walked into the room to find her two youngest children hugging each other and smiled at how close they were, if she wasn't careful she'd have another Fred, and George.

"Ron, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasly softly catching their attention, "it's time for lunch."

"Thanks mom," said Ron.

"We'll be down in a minute," said Ginny.

"Okay then," said Mrs. Weasly walking downstairs.

"Ginny I'm glad you're my sister," said Ron releasing her from his death hug.

"Ron I'm glad you're my brother to," said Ginny. The two children walked downstairs to find the usual Fred and George eating all the sandwiches, then after Fred and George were done eating, Mrs. Weasly walked out with a bowl full of cheesy pasta, the twins were angry that they had already eaten their fill in sandwiches, now Ron and Ginny were glad that they were such pigs. Over lunch Ron and Ginny talked in hushed tones about their plan to prank Fred and George. "Step one complete," said Ginny high-fiving her brother. The two children and Mrs. Weasly ate the pasta, and then Ginny asked Mrs. Weasly if they could have a butterbeer. Mrs. Weasly looked at the two and noticed they were whispering about something yet, she decided that they could both have half a butterbeer in a glass.

In Harry's 'detention cell' he ate his fill in any food he happened to want, the teachers and principle, always were caring about him. Harry frowned when he looked out the window and saw the white horse again, eating grass next to the principles car, this time he decided not to mention to Mr. Humberg, then Mrs. Ace would make him have a mini doctor's appointment. Harry watched the white horse intently as it munched on the grass, he looked up at the clock and realized he would soon have to go back to the Dursleys for the night, there were some day's Harry just wished he could stay at school overnight, as even the janitors liked him. Before Harry got on the bus, he had stuffed his backpack full of the extra treats, hoping aunt Petunia wouldn't check there. All of the kids on the bus decided to leave the 'weird boy' (Harry) alone, because honestly they were afraid of Maxwell the bus driver.

Harry jumped off the bus and ran in the house, he threw his backpack into his cupboard and returned to the kitchen for aunt Petunia to give him his chores for the afternoon. When he walked into the kitchen he saw his aunt and uncle sitting in the kitchen at the table watching television and eating a lot of those really good and awesome juicy pork ribs that he loved. They were just being mean when Dudley started waving it in front of his face he got really mad and Dudley's fork went flying into the wall. Harry's aunt, Petunia, slapped him across the face a bunch of times until he ran into his cupboard and hid under the tiny little bed she punished for a week, and he had to do three times the chores. Then when they got close to his room they locked him in and didn't let him out until the next morning for school, but that night he had a nightmare. He dreamed about having magic as a real thing in his life and he kept seeing big green flashes and a huge motorcycle with a big guy with huge whiskers on his face. He was at least 10 feet tall. When he woke up he was sweating allover his face. He then got let of his cupboard and he went in the kitchen and asked if he could have something to eat so they gave him a piece of toast. Then he got on the bus and just as usual he got on the bus and he got pelted in the back in the head with a lot of stuff. When he got off the bus he tried to stay as close to all teachers as possible. When he had to go to the bathroom he had to get close to Dudley and his gang. He didn't get close to them until he had to go to the yournal. When he finally got caught he got a swirly and his new books were smashed. He got to go to the principal's office. Dudley thought when he went to the principal's office that it was bad. But it was the best time of day that Harry ever got to have. He hated when he had to go home it was the worst thing ever. Aunt petunia was always hitting him in the face. Uncle Vernon was always Grabbing by the hair and was dragging him in his cupboard. But Dudley was always teasing him with food and all the stuff he gets. Sometimes Harry just puts himself in his cupboard, so he doesn't have to feel the pain from his aunt and uncle. After a couple weeks it was the last day of school and the teachers gave him extra stuff not just treats. But they gave him a lot of soda and ice cream. When the day was over he hid in his cupboard. And his cousin Dudley got a scholarship to Smeltings where his father went and he got a big huge stick to hit his classmates when his teacher wasn't looking. Harry felt good that Dudley and his gang went to Smeltings otherwise every day he would get hit with the Smeltings stick. He couldn't wait until his birthday even if he did not get anything from anyone. On his birthday he went to get the mail and he looked at them and he got some mail and held the letter for him and it had green letters on it. There was an emblem on it where it had four squares one with a snake, one with a lion, one with a badger, and one with a raven. When he went to open it he got smacked in the head and got the letter taken from him. Dudley had given the letter to uncle Vernon. When he started to read the front Uncle Vernon said," Who the hell would be writing to you." When he turned over the letter he saw the mark of Hogwarts. Then he ran to the fire pit he burned it. When Harry saw this he ran to his room and started to cry with his pillow over his head so no one would hear him. The next day he slept next to the door so when the mail came he could get to it before his uncle could. One day he slipped one in his cupboard, but aunt petunia picked it out of his cupboard and he got treated horribly and by horribly I mean that he got treated worse than regular. He went to sleep and woke up with sawdust up his nose, as who he thought to be Dudley walked up the stairs. Harry tried to rub the sawdust out of his eyes, suddenly the cupboard door flung open revealing a large hairy man.

**A/N: This is my second attempt at a fanfiction story, nobody liked the other one so, I deleted it.**

**PLEASE BE A RESPONSIBLE READER AND REVEIEW**


	2. school

_Harry and Ron's Year's before Hogwarts_

_By: Falken_

_Bill: 19_

_Charlie: 18_

_Percy: 15_

Fred/George: 12 

_Ron: 11_

_Ginny: 10_

_Harry: 11_

When the door swung open he hid his face under the covers while he was still trying to get the sawdust out of his eyes, he stood up he looked up at the guy and the guy was asking him if he was Harry and holding a letter out that looked exactly the same as the one that Dudley snatched from him the earlier day. He opened the letter and he seen that it said

Dear, Mr. Potter

That sleeps in the cupboard under the stairs. You are invited to Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. Here's a list of things you need to get if you come to my school.

You will need a cauldron,

1 wand,

2 robes,

4 spell books.

An owl or a rat or a cat.

Here is a list of classes you can take.

Charms, muggle studies, arithmetic, defense against the dark arts, and potions.

Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore

When Harry was done reading he asked the name of the big hairy man outside his door. He said Rubious Hagrid but just call me Hagrid he said. Harry turned around and seen how much he would miss. He thought for a while and thought nothing that he would miss. So he followed Hagrid out of his door to find Uncle Vernon sleeping in a sleeping bag and seen Hagrid. He got up ran up the stairs and got his double barrel shotgun. Ran back down the stairs with aunt Petunia and his gun. Hagrid and Harry were almost on the motorcycle when uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia Uncle Vernon went to shoot at the motorcycle but Hagrid reached out and bent the gun so Uncle Vernon threw the gun on the ground and tried to grab Harry's ankle, but they got away. Meanwhile Ron and his family were at the train station and they made it just in time. When it started to get dark out Ron looked out the window and seen a big huge motorcycle with two people on it. One was huge and the other was tiny and skinny. When they got to Hogwarts and Fred and George told him that he had to battle a troll to get sorted.

Ron totally freaked out so he looked at Hermione the person that he sat next on the train. While Ron looked and her Fred and George teased him a bout Hermione. Ron ignored them and kept looking at her she was first in line to get sorted. McGonagall put a hat on her head and instead of battling a troll they put a hat on you. He felt relieved that he did not have to battle a troll. The hat said yelled after a while GRYFFINDOR. Then the McGonagall said Ron Weasly. He sort of freaked out and didn't say a word when he walked. When he sat on the stool he put the hat on him and the Hat said" A ha another Weasly. I know just what to do with you. The hat yelled GRYFFINDOR. Ron gasped and thought it's a good idea that I'm in the same house as all my family so far. Now McGonagall said Draco Malfoy. She barely touched his head with it and it yelled SLYTHERIN. Malfoy walked around saying I'm in SLYTHERIN HA HA HA HA HA. Then McGonagall said for the last person Harry Potter Everyone shushed at the same time even the teachers were quiet. He walked up and the hat was put on him and Harry said in his please not Slytherin over and over. The hat said you would be great in Slytherin. Harry still said please not Slytherin so the hat said ok and then yelled the loudest of all the others Gryffindor. The whole Gryffindor table was yelling we've got Potter like a hundred times and then they got Professor McGonagall saying it. But then Dumbledore stopped her from taking sides Even he liked Gryffindor the most because he was in it and almost everyone who went to Slytherin was turned horrible. When everyone was sorted he tapped on his glass and said this is a start of a new year and then food appeared on the high tables and all the first years yelled so loud that Dumbledore had to quiet them down. When the houses were quiet they talked to there tables.

Ron looked at Harry and," said look over there Malfoy was showing off his new nimbus 2000." Ron looked at Harry and he started making jokes about Malfoy. Then Snape walked up behind them.

They looked at each other and both," said Um hey Snape Just then he seen Fred and George blowing snot bubbles and then he said I'll be back later you two." When the sorting was over Ron and Harry were the first ones that left the great hall. Then they ran and waited for Percy Ron's brother. When Percy got there Ron and Harry begged for the password and finally Percy," said it is symcomp." When they got in they grabbed to beds so they could sleep in them that night and every other night too. When it was time to sleep Ron fell asleep and

Harry just sat there Ron woke up and," said what are you doing it's 1:00 a.m. in the morning and then Harry went to sleep and he had a nightmare about a big flash of green and then a guy running out of the house is fast as he could." Then he seen his mother and the green flash was back and then she fell onto the ground dead. Then the man running was hit with a green thing hit him in the back and he fell over. Then Harry looked up sweating all over and," said a very bad dream to Ron who was waking him up." Ron said it seems like it and he looked at him when he was getting up then Ron went down stairs. Then Harry got dressed and then went down to the common room and he met Herminie the common room.

She told him to come closer and he did and then she," whispered meet me at the trophy room at 9:00p.m.."

So then Ron, Hermione and Harry went to breakfast and then Ron," said should I go ask fleur Delacour out Harry." Harry," said go for it but she'll probably say no." Oh well," said Ron I'm going to try." Because if she say's yes, I will be set for life. I will also have the best girlfriend in the school. " I'm going over there "said Ron. "OK "said Harry. Will you go out with Ron Maybe I'll think about it "said fleur. Then they went to potions class and then Snape caught Harry and Ron whispering about fleur and he took away 15 points and gave Slytherin 15 points. Then they went to defense against the dark arts and they learned a new spell called pankerfie. This spell allows you to fire through one layer of anything except for a taperous spell that can block it. Professor Quirrel gave Gryffindor 15 points so now Slytherin and Gryffindor were tied at 65 and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were tied at 50. The next class they had was charms and they learned a spell that could make things float that was called wingardianlevosia. When they got out of class they ran into Snape and he took out a book that said pourne and said would you have anything to do with this Harry potter. Harry said," No I didn't." "Then how come I found this note right next to it saying it was I Harry." Then they ate lunch and Malfoy framed Harry for putting a magic woopycusion underneath and a note saying it was Harry. Then Harry went to the great hall and Slitheryn was ahead of them by 60 points. Quidditch season was about to start in about a month or two. "The object of Quidditch was too catch the balls and try the to put the big one through the hoop and the medium one you hit at people and the smallest one you are supposed to catch and if you do the game ends Oliver Wood said." Harry just got accepted into Quidditch on his first year. Then Ron said," first years never make it into Quidditch." You are the first one in like a decade. Then Oliver Wood said," Next practice is tomorrow." Then he gave a speech about getting a seeker and Fred and George said," The whole thing including Let's play. Then practice started and he caught 55 gulf balls in a row. When practice was over he caught 195 gulf balls. Then it started to get dark out so Harry Ron and Hermione go up to the common room and say the password and then the went into there own sections and went to bed. Harry couldn't fall asleep so he sat at the windowsill and pet Hedwig. Then he put Hedwig back in his cage and he fell asleep. When he woke up Him and Ron went to Breakfast and they got 20 house points for being nice and Ron ate like a pig and Harry took a couple bites and left to his first class. He was the first one to defense against the dark arts. They learned how to shield themselves from anything for 10 minutes. It was called Redinger. They each tried it in class and they destroyed everything. Then he said repairo and the whole room went back to normal. Then Harry asked how did you do that. Professor Quirrel said magic. Then Harry went to charms class and he learned how to shoot flames out of the front of the wand. He was blamed again for pranking Snape. Then right after lunch hid and watched for the next prank and someone walked in and Snape closed the door. The Prankster got scared but finished the prank and the Snape jumped out and grabbed the prankster by the arm and took off his mask and it was Malfoy. Then Snape brung the prankster and the prank to Dumbledore's office and they took off 90points off of the Slytherin house points. Then it was 180 Gryffindor and Slytherin 90. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were tied at 105. Then Slytherin was losing in last place.

Then they had charms. They learned how to turn water to wine. Then it was time for lunch and Harry ate a lot. Ron looked like a pig at the table then Malfoy started saying that Ron was a little piglet that needed to be fed out of a bottle. Then Ron went over to Malfoy and punched him in the face so hard that he started bleeding everywhere on his face and he had a whole bunch of bruises all over his face. The next day Malfoy brang his father and Ron got a detention. He had to wash the whole great hall with no magic. Lucious decided to make him do that. While Harry got up and went to Quidditch practice. Harry said it was super muddy. When he fell off he got so muddy he could not see or smell anything because it was so muddy. After that they all went to breakfast and they all ate a lot but Ron said a lot of stuff about how hard it was to wash everything. Harry told Hermione how bad Quidditch practice and she blew up and ran out of the great hall screaming and she did not come out for 5 hours because of their stupid complaints all the time. She was so mad that she didn't talk to them for 2 days. When ever the came near each other she would go to a different table and keep away from them. Finally when she was all cooled she finally she went to the Gryffindor common room and went to the party of when Harry and the team won against Ravenclaw. They were having a party and finally when 2 hours went by she came and she partied harder than anyone else because she has not gone to one in 2 days. When the party was over she was still partying when everyone was so tired they could not even barely walk she was still dancing and she was asking, "Why did you turn the music off and why are you all sleeping. So finally she went to sleep and that night when she fell asleep she was actually so happy she went to one of the parties that she fell asleep actually for once happy and not all sad. She dreamt about going to the next Quidditch match and us just School'in the other team and Harry catching the last snitch and they won it by 200 because of the chasers scoring and taking away every ball possible. When she woke up she looked at the schedule and our next game was against Hufflepuff and she new Hufflepuff was one of the worst teams in the school so her dream might have been the future. It was the day of the day of the Quidditch match and she was so pumped that she might be a fortuneteller.

"Ok, here's our game plan we our going to pass the ball the ball a lot because they can barely intercept a pass, and they are very speedy so were never going to just bring the ball down the field without passing it. Ok, BREAK. Now let's go kick some Hufflepuff ass,"

"More like hit their ass with a big fat beater," said Fred.

"Very very funny Fred," said George.

"Here comes the Gryffindors Very strong and fast team. Right after comes the speedy and furious Hufflepuff team. Here comes the first face off of the game," said Jordan. "And Hufflepuff recovers the ball and they pass it No intercepted by Alicia Spinet She passes it to another and they are bringing it down the field pretty fast and that might have been the game plan for Gryffindor because of this speedy defense. There is a shot by Ashley Spinet. INNNN Gryffindor scored ten points," Jordan yelled.

"Yheaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," said Hermione, "Beat that Huffy."

"Here goes the Hufflepuff with the quaffle. OHHH as soon as he touched it Fred or George hit them with a speeding bludger. There is Ashley Spinet with another score for Gryffindor. 20 to 00 Gryffindor winning. Hufflepuff has been having a horrible game so far. There has been no cheating in this game so far but I think Hufflepuff will need to cheat a little to win this game. Wow there goes the snitch; it's going very fast for usual this is going to be hard for Cedrec of Harry to catch. There goes Harry after it first. There goes Cedrec catching up to Harry. Harry will probably catch this snitch. Back to the score it is 150 to 20. Gryffindor looks pretty hot out there tonight. They are just killing them. There goes the snitch and Potter is right next to it OOoh He's about to catch it and he gets a finger on it that slowed it down," Jordan was yelling loudly. And Cedrec went flying by and got his hand on it. It popped right inside Harry's glove when he was trying to get it out they were trying to wrestle it out of Harry's glove. Harry was being cut by the wings of it trying to get out of his glove as fast as he could. Cedrec was just wishing that it got out of Harry's Glove so he would have a way better chance to get it than him. Back to the quaffle. The score was 100 to 50. Gryffindor was way ahead. Harry still couldn't get it out then he took his glove off and then he grabbed in bare hand. It probably hurt a little bit it was worth it to win the game by 200. Hermione was right and she was so happy she forget that she had the dream about the whole game. Then she remembered that she bet that little kid named Erwin Koviki. Then she walked away and found that little Shithead that tried to get away when she pinned him against the wall by the entrance to the Quidditch field. She tried to get the money from him when she started to run and she said Glacious and he froze right in his tracks. Then when she asked him the second time he emptied his pockets and he had 5 Gallons. She said, "well enough, you owe me a lot got it Suniva Bitch?"

"Ok ok ok god don't kill me retard," the kid said sounding scared

"Did you just call me a retard you ass hole?" Hermione ordered.

**A/n: read and review, please and thanx, Hermione in this story is kind of taking on a badass personality, she got it from being teased by Malfoy who called her a mudblood lots already.**


End file.
